


tonight will be the night

by lov_lyness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Dominoes, M/M, Pizza Hut, u know the one where the pizza hut guy and the dominoes guy are at the same door, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lov_lyness/pseuds/lov_lyness
Summary: Remus is a Pizza Hut employee, and when he runs into a Dominoes delivery guy, chaos ensues.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 41





	tonight will be the night

There’s got to have been a mistake.

Remus pulled up to the curb, glancing from Google Maps, to the parked car in front of him, to the black-haired man rummaging around in said car, wearing a Dominoes visor.

Gritting his teeth, Remus adjusted his own visor and got out. Grabbing the pizza and checking the address one more time, Remus followed the (stupidly attractive) Dominoes guy to the door.

Dominoes glanced over his shoulder, flashing elegant cheekbones, very unfairly, at Remus. “Pizza Hut, huh?”

Remus grunted and stepped forward to ring the bell. As they waited, Dominoes began to hum, then sing, all while staring at Remus. He was dismayed to hear the same cheesy pop ballad that the little girl he babysat on the weekends had been blasting for the past week. Just when Remus thought he would go insane, the door opened.

The curvy blonde at the door had caught Dominoes in the middle of a chorus, and, instead of interrupting him, merely grinned and took her pizzas.

Clearing his throat, Remus stepped forward and loudly asked for a signature, which unfortunately led to her giggling and Dominoes singing louder.

“Thank you,” Remus forced out as she closed the door, Dominoes now shimmying along with his love song.

Remus jogged down to his car, hoping to escape.

“Hey, wait!” Dominoes called from the porch. “You might want this.”

He held up Remus’s phone and winked. Remus resisted the urge to commit manslaughter.

Gliding down to the street, Dominoes tossed Remus his phone, which miraculously landed on his Pizza Hut back instead of the concrete. Dominoes got into his car with a wink.

Remus’s phone buzzed from its perch and he looked down at it.

**Sirius (Hot Pizza Guy): hey ;)**

For his part, Remus did  _ not _ scream.

**Author's Note:**

> the song in question is "fall for you" by secondhand serenade


End file.
